


The Last Stand

by Fiddles



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crystal Gems, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddles/pseuds/Fiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you think we can make it?” asked Pearl, summoning her spear with a flawless flourish.<br/>“I don’t know” replied Rose “But we must fight. For the sake of this planet and all of those who have fallen”<br/>There was a shuffling noise from a nearby bush, causing Pearl to spin around in panic.</p>
<p>“It’s alright” said one of them “It’s just us”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Stand

They stood by the edge of the cliff, staring out into the raging battle below. Rose surveyed the clashing forces thoughtfully.

“Do you think we can make it?” asked Pearl, summoning her spear with a flawless flourish.

“I don’t know” replied Rose “But we _must_ fight. For the sake of this planet and all of those who have fallen”

There was a shuffling noise from a nearby bush, causing Pearl to spin around in panic.

“Who goes there?” she beckoned, leveling her weapon threateningly. Two small figures stepped forth, holding hands. One of them looked quite nervous, but both radiated sheer determination.

“It’s alright” said one of them “It’s just us”

Rose rushed to them as Pearl lowered her spear “Sapphire! Ruby! What are you two doing here?” she said worriedly

“We’re sorry” they said in unison “We came to help”

“I told you to leave! It isn’t safe here”

“We want to help” they repeated

“Listen to me you two” began Pearl “this is hardly the time for games. Our forces are scattered, the enemy is advancing ever closer to our position and we can’t afford to spare a single gem. If you don’t leave now, you’ll be captured and killed”

“Pearl’s right” said Rose “Please go back to the evacuation ship. We’ll hold them off for as long as we can”

“It’s too late” said Sapphire “the ship has already left and we will be surrounded in 3 minutes and 44 seconds”

Rose and Pearls looked at each other

“But we can help you” said Ruby hurriedly “We can fight”

“How??” yelled Pearl “How can the two of you even hope to stand your ground against an army of Artificials?”  

**_“Together”_ **

There was a brilliant flash of light as the two gems fused as one. Their forms grew blurry, fluctuating as they merged. Their gemstones cheerfully danced around each other, entwined in a dazzling purple glow. The light faded. The fusion was complete.

Pearl couldn’t stop staring.

“So” spoke Rose slowly “they finally managed it”

“Yes” said the tall figure

Rose immediately hugged her, much to Pearl’s irritation “I’m so proud of you! I didn’t think you’d be able to form into..”

“G-garnet” she said, slightly taken aback “My name is Garnet”

Rose then took a step back and assumed a more serious expression “However, what Pearl said still applies; we’re largely outnumbered and stand little chance of victory. Understand that this is going to be extremely dangerous and we might not make it out alive”

“I understand” said Garnet

“I can’t ask you to take such a great risk”

“You don’t have to”

Rose smiled “Very well then. Garnet, welcome aboard”

“They’re coming” said Pearl, pointing at the encroaching cloud of kicked-up dust

“Stay close” said Rose in darker tones “and stay strong…”

She closed her eyes and raised her arms. A low rumble resonated from below, shaking the ground violently. Suddenly, the cliff was ripped from the soil, lifting the gems up in the air. Several other bits of land followed it, arranging themselves around it like floating islands in the wind. With a complicated hand gesture, Rose summoned her mighty assortment of light cannons, placing one on each island. A gust blew around her, causing her fuscia hair to sway dramatically. When she next opened them, her eyes were like two perfect suns, blazing with fury.

 

“ **IF WE DIE TODAY. WE DIE FOR EARTH”**


End file.
